On Your Own
by SeverusHermioneForever
Summary: After Lucius comes back from Azkaban, he has changed. He pushed Narcissa and his son away from him and turned himself away from them. Narcissa is struggling to keep her family together during the war. Will she survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Note-**

**This is going to be a long fanfic. Got loads of ideas for this fanfic and others. Hope you all enjoy it!(: **

**Please rate and review. Reviews are loved!(:**

"He failed the Dark Lord 'Cissy, he is therefore locked up in Azkaban. Silly Lucius should off planned it more carefully." Bellatrix chided to her sister.

She slammed her wrists on the table and turned to face the crazed witch.

"Do not call Lucius _silly._ Was the Dark Lord not pleased with you as well Bella? Just how many times did he use Crucio upon you and your husband?" She sneered.

Bellatrix hissed.

"You dare speak the Dark Lord like that to me 'Cissy! I feel honoured that he used the Crucio curse on me." She snapped, lifting her head with pride and glared at her sister.

Narcissa shook her head, disgusted.

"I don't understand you anymore Bellatrix. I really don't. Know, if you excuse me it is time to pick up Draco," She said and went to fetch her travelling coat. She stepped outside before Bella could make another word to her and Apparated to King's Cross Station.

People looked at her coldly as she walked towards the Hogwarts Express. But she ignored them and held her head high.

So much has happened to her in such a small amount of time.

_So much._

How has Draco been coping so far with the news of his father? Was he coping well?

She saw a bunch of red heads and a bushy haired girl followed closely by the boy-who-lived.

She hissed at them quietly.

She wanted to screech at them. Wanted to shout at them and ask why her Lucius.

It had been quite some time now as she stood there waiting for her son and the crowd began to thinned and she wondered where Draco was. She sighed with impatient and stepped aboard the Hogwarts Express. The train was empty and quite and she walked forwards to find her son.

She soon found three giant Slugs and one of them squeaked.

She sighed and got her wand out. Quickly casting a spell over the three slugs and the three slugs suddenly transformed into Draco, Crabbe and Goyle.

The three looked sheepish and ashamed of themselves.

"I am very disappointed in you three. No doubt the Gryffindors have done this too you. Crabbe, Goyle your mothers are waiting for you outside. Draco you are coming with me." The boys hung their heads shamefully and Draco dragged his luggage behind him as they made their made way out.

She grabbed his hand and Apparated back to Malfoy Manor.

"Your aunt Bellatrix is here so you must be on your best behavior. Rodolphus is here also, but he has gone with his brother somewhere for the time being." She said.

Draco nodded. He has never met his aunt or uncle for a long time before they were imprisoned but he has heard many crazy things about them.

Narcissa looked at her son and placed a hand on his cheek. Looking into his eyes. The same colour as Lucius.

She smiled gently and opened the door.

"So is this my nephew then?" Chided a crazed female voice making Draco want to send shivers down to the bone.


	2. Chapter 2

Narcissa was sitting on the sofa in the living room. She was reading a book and drinking red wine. The fireplace was warming her and she felt at peace.

But one thing was missing and that was Lucius.

She sighed before she heard a cough and she saw her sister Bellatrix smirking at her, her wand in her hand as she twirled it.

"Yes?" She asked her sister.

"The Dark Lord calls for you and Draco." She said, smirking even more.

Narcissa narrowed her eyes.

"Why Bella?"

"Don't question me 'Cissy. Not here, he wants you and Draco now. He's in the drawing Room." She said with her head held high.

"If I must, Tilly!" Narcissa called. A soft pop was heard and a house elf appeared, looking timid.

"Yes mistress?' She squeaked.

"Fetch Draco for me and tell him to come to the Drawing Room. The Dark Lord wishes to speak to us,"

The house elf nodded hurriedly.

"Yes mistress! Tilly shall do as she asks!" With another pop she was gone.

She closed her book shut and made her way to the Drawing Room, she saw Draco already there.

"Mother," He asked, his eyes wide.

She put her hand on his cheek and smiled softly.

Bellatrix coughed before stepping to open the door where the Dark Lord sat.

Narcissa walked in with her head held high.

"Narcissa, sit on my left. Bellatrix on my right and Draco next to your mother." The Dark Lord said gesturing towards the seats around the table. They obeyed and silently sat in the seats.

Nagini was sat on his neck, its tongue slithering in and out of its mouth as it eyed Narcissa.

The room was quite and nobody dared made a sound.

"Narcissa, Draco, I presume you are wondering why you are here?" Voldemort asked.

Narcissa cocked her head to the side and nodded.

"Lucius has failed to do his duty, therefore he must be punished, but," Voldemort said slyly. "As he is already in Azkaban, I can not. I have another plan." Cold shivers were being sent up her spine. What was he going to do to them?

Narcissa dared not look at him. Nor did Draco as he spoke.

"There is no choice but Draco has to become a Death Eater," The Dark Lord said. His red eyes burning.

No.

No.

She wanted to scream. She wanted to shout and tell him that Draco was too young. Too innocent.

But she dared not saying, not in front of the Dark Lord.

"Excuse me, my Lord," She said carefully. "May I have a private word with Draco?"

The Dark Lord pursed his lips together and raised his wand and the door opened.

"Yes, you have five minutes." He said.

Narcissa nodded and she and Draco left the room to go outside into the gardens.

"Oh Draco." She said softly. Draco looked terrified.

"I don't want to become like Father." He whispered.

"I know. We have no choice. I'm afraid you must join as much as I hate it." She sighed and looked at the peacocks that were pecking at the flowers in their beds.

"But what if I fail?"

The words cut through her like a cold knife.

"We'll think about that at the time," she whispered. Not daring to think of the horrors.

There was a cough and they both looked up to see Bellatrix grinning like a madwoman.

"It is time," She grinned, twirling her wand in her hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **On Your own

**Fandom: **Harry Potter

**Pairings: **Narcissa/Lucius

**Warnings: **Maybe some swearing and smut later on.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. JK Rowling best author of all times does. I own things that you don't recognize. Including the peacocks.

**Please rate and review. (:**

They walked silently through the halls and back to the drawing room. Bellatrix dancing around giddily and smirking with delight. Finally they reached the drawing room and they entered it solemnly as they sat down in the places that they were in before.

"Well?" The Dark Lord questioned.

Narcissa turned to face him, clasping her hands on the black table.

"We have decided. It is to be confirmed that if Draco is to become a Death Eater, he will become one."

The Dark Lord looked at her carefully.

"So it is agreed. Draco, your left arm." Voldemort demanded. Narcissa stiffened and Draco slowly rolled his left sleeve up to reveal the bare skin on his left arm.

Voldemort pressed his wand against Draco's arm and Draco stiffened as the mark came on. Soon, his once bared arm was covered with the mark and the skull glared at them evilly.

"I have a mission for you. If you fail, everyone you love will die, if you complete the mission, everyone shall live. Understand?" The Dark Lord hissed as he sat back down.

Draco nodded silently, too scared to say anything as he rolled his sleeve back down and bit back a scream at the pain of the mark.

"Good. Your mission is to kill Albus Dumbledore."

Draco head came up slightly and Narcissa panicked inside. How is her son going to kill one of the most famous wizards that has ever lived?

He is only just a boy.

"You have one year to kill him. Do not ask any help from anyone. Do not tell anyone about your mission. Do you understand?"

Silence.

"Do _you_?"

"Yes, my Lord." Draco whispered.

Voldemort sat back in his chair.

"Good. Then it is decided. You have one year. You may leave." The Malfoy's stood up and left the room. Soon, they heard a pop and the Dark Lord disapparated from their manor.

Narcissa hugged her son fiercely.

"Oh Draco. I am so sorry. So so sorry," she whispered, she could feel her cheeks getting wet as tears made their way down her face.

Draco hugged his mother tight.

"It is not your fault mother. I understand in what I have to do." He said looking into his mother's eyes.

"You should be proud 'Cissy! You should be proud that your son is joining the ranks of the Dark Lord! If I had sons, I would have been proud as any mother would of been!" Bellatrix said as she walked in.

Narcissa turned to her sister.

"You don't understand! Draco is not like Lucius! Don't you understand Bella? Times were different when Lucius joined!" She shouted.

Bellatrix stood her ground and smirked.

"So are you saying that things have changed since the Dark Lords downfall? Maybe they have 'Cissy, but he is still the _Dark Lord._ Are you doubting our master?"

Narcissa held her head high at her sister argument.

"I am not doubting him! Draco is still a child! He is my child!"

"Yet, he is a Deater Eater Narcissa! He is growing into a young man! He has a future to face! You must accept that he is no longer a child anymore! He is a Death Eater and always will be. Like Lucius, like me." Her sister snarled, her eyes glowing with fierce passion.

The words that Bellatrix spoke were the truth and it scared her. It scared her so much.

"He shall be loyal to the Dark Lord. He shall be doing some training with me as I am one of the most faithful servant for the Dark Lord and closest to you. He shall be taught dangerous curses, spells and tricks. It shall start tomorrow." Bellatrix said coldly and she started laughing to herself as she danced slyly out of the room and closed the door shut.

Narcissa closed her eyes and sat down in the leather armchair that Lucius always liked to sit in.

Times were changing for her and she wasn't ready.

Not ever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **On Your own

**Fandom: **Harry Potter

**Pairings: **Narcissa/Lucius

**Warnings: **Maybe some swearing and smut later on.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. JK Rowling best author of all times does. I own things that you don't recognize. Including the peacocks.

**Please rate and review. (:**

"Crucio!" Draco shouted, his voice quivering a bit and Narcissa closed her eyes. There, laid on the floor was a house elf and it's tiny body was curled up in to a ball and it was trying hard not to whimper loudly.

Bellatrix sighed impatiently.

"You need to trust yourself boy! You need to feel it! You need to feel the magic running through your arms and you need to hear the confidence in your voice!" She snapped and pushed him aside, pointing her own wand at the house elf. "Like this. CRUCIO!" The house elf screamed in pain. Narcissa winced and tried to block out the screaming. Bellatrix smirked and dropped her arm once the screaming died down and she spat at the creature's feet.

"Filthy little thing. Do you see now boy? Do you see how it works?"

Draco did not answer as he stared at the house elf with wide eyes. Not wanting to be a part of this.

"I think that will be enough for today Bella," Narcissa whispered. Bellatrix turned round and raised an eyebrow at her.

"We have been at this for other three hours. Please leave us be?" She pleaded and Bellatrix sighed turning towards the trembling house elf.

"You are finished for today. Go back to the kitchens," The house elf nodded before quickly disappearing with a small pop.

Bellatrix gave Narcissa a knowing look before leaving the room. Draco dropped down into an armchair and looked deeply into the fireplace.

"Draco?" Narcissa whispered gently.

Draco didn't answer.

"Draco?" She pressed again and he looked up at her, fire burning in his eyes.

"Firewhiskey?" She asked and he nodded, not speaking at all.

"Me and Bella are going to go out for a little while. You'll have the house by yourself in the meantime." She poured him a glass and handed it over to him before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Draco nodded stiffly, twirling the glass in his hands and looked back into the fireplace.

Narcissa grabbed her cloak of the armchair and walked towards the door, taking one quick look at her son before entering an entirely new world.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **On Your own

**Fandom: **Harry Potter

**Pairings: **Narcissa/Lucius

**Warnings: **Maybe some swearing and smut later on.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. JK Rowling best author of all times does. I own things that you don't recognize. Including the peacocks.

**Please rate and review. (:**

Narcissa didn't care if her sister didn't trust him. She did and that was all that matters. Now she knew that her son had at least some protection.

Her sister was displeased about her judging the Dark Lord's Loyalties but to be honest, she didn't even bare the mark! Not like her husband and now, her son. But sometimes she felt like a Death Eater as she now has to attend all the meetings the dark lord called.

In her own home as well.

Sometimes she longed for her other sister company. How she longed to be in the presence of Andromeda, but Narcissa knew that would never happen.

But she could only hope.

Andromeda had to count herself lucky, being married to a muggle born and not have to worry about the dark lord being in your house nearly every week. Of course, Bellatrix felt honoured to have him in her house, but it was not _her _house. Bellatrix's home was burned long ago and now she lives with her.

Sometimes Narcissa wished Bella would find somewhere else, but she knew that was a very selfish thought.

"Haven't you heard 'Cissy?" Bellatrix walked into the room, looking ashamed and disgusted and Narcissa wondered what happened this time.

"Heard what?"

"Our filthy niece has married that batty werewolf," Bellatrix said disgusted and spat on the floor as though she had dirt in her mouth.

Narcissa didn't care for the news. At least someone was happy in this dark world.

"Well, aren't you going to say something?"

Narcissa turned to her sister. "Am I meant too?"

"She's our niece! She's married a filthy werewolf!" Bellatrix hissed.

"I don't care anymore." Narcissa gritted and Bellatrix whirled round to face her,

"You don't care?" She asked, shocked at her sister's outburst.

Narcissa nodded slowly and Bellatrix made a strangling noise and left the room, slamming the door behind her.

Narcissa closed her eyes and sighed, leaning back in her chair before opening her eyes again, which laid on her wedding picture of her and Lucius.

They were so young back then. So young and innocent.

But Narcissa knew Lucius was never innocent. But she didn't care because she loved him.

She just wanted him to be with her once again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **On Your own

**Fandom: **Harry Potter

**Pairings: **Narcissa/Lucius

**Warnings: **Maybe some swearing and smut later on.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. JK Rowling best author of all times does. I own things that you don't recognize. Including the peacocks.

**Please rate and review. (:**

Narcissa found herself sitting outside in the gardens, admiring the peacocks that strolled across the lawn. The sun shining down on her face and her long blond hair trailed down her back. She wore a dark green dress that clung to her curves and she let her hands run through the soft fabric, feeling in the gentle comfort.

She had remembered the first time she walked up Malfoy Manor, she felt so scared and nervous meeting Lucius's family, but now she loves the place even though to some people it did not look like home to them. But to her, it _was _home.

She closed her eyes and sighed softly, her fingers trailing along the edge of the bushes as she walked towards the gate. Thoughts were coming into her mind and all were related as to how much her life has changed within the space of couple of a year.

As soon as she fell in love with Lucius, she knew what she was signing up for. Knew what dangers lay ahead of her. But what she didn't know was that how her family would be torn apart but one evil man.

Oh, how she wished she didn't have to have him in her home! Her home feels so cold and deadly without the warmth of Lucius. Ever since the Dark Lord invaded their big manor, it has been turned upside down and everything not what it seemed so long ago.

She heard the doors slam shut behind her and she opened her eyes, not turning round and still facing the gates that she stood right next to.

How she wished she could run away for ever, but she knew that was such a selfish thought.

She was a mother. She had a son to look after, and she was going to do her best.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **On Your own

**Fandom: **Harry Potter

**Pairings: **Narcissa/Lucius

**Warnings: **Maybe some swearing and smut later on.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. JK Rowling best author of all times does. I own things that you don't recognize. Including the peacocks.

**Please rate and review. (:**

* * *

Lucius awoke with a jolt at the sound of screaming. He suddenly realized that the screaming was his own and he scrambled back into the corner of his cell. The wind whistled in his ears and his long blond dirty hair was being attacked by the wind and he huddled against the wall, trying to shelter himself.

He could hear other screams from other prisoners. Of course, Lucius wasn't as insane as them.

Not yet anyway.

Everyone here was in their own personal hell. Everyone here was suffering badly.

Perhaps the light side was just as dark as the dark side.

He began a gentle rocking, back and forth and he looked at the ground, avoiding looking at the doors incase _they _came in again.

He couldn't say their names. Nobody could. Not anymore.

They were unmentionable here. Unspeakable. Yet, he sees them 24 hours, every single bloody day. They await outside your cell, slowly draining every single happy thought that you've ever had.

He gave a violent shudder and rocked backwards and forth a bit quicker. He only had a couple of thoughts that kept him sane. Kept him from going _mad _like the other prisoners here.

His beautiful, faithful wife and son kept him sane. He knew he had a reason to live for. A reason to die for. A reason to _protect._

It was his family.

But would Narcissa or Draco ever look at him again? Would they think of him as a _monster? _

Not that he already was.

Oh,he knew he was a monster all right. He knew the minute he joined the ranks.

He closed his eyes and laid his head against his arms as he wrapped them around his knee's.

How could of he been so foolish to join the Dark Lord? Why did he have to end up _here_? Here in this hellhole?

He looked down at his fingers. They needed cutting. His fingernails have become dirty,long and hard and his hands were unwashed.

_Unclean. _

They only got a shower twice a week.

How could Bellatrix survived this place for fourteen years? How did Rodolphus managed it?

He was no Gryffindor. But he was going to survive this place.

He had a wife and son at home that needed him. People that cared for him.

No one else but them.

He closed his eyes and he shuddered gently at the cold.

_He heard soft laughter and he turned to find Narcissa laughing, her head thrown back and her blond hair down in curls. Her laugh was one of the most beautiful sounds Lucius has ever heard. He wished for it to play on forever. He could never get tired of her laugh. It helped him feel relax and be himself._

_Gods, what had he done to deserve such a beautiful woman?_

"_Lucius? A penny for your thoughts?" Narcissa said and she took his hand and rubbed his hand gently._

Unconsciously, Lucius went to hold his other hand, as though in hope Narcissa was there. Holding that very same hand.

_Lucius gave a wry smile. "I was thinking of what a beautiful young woman you are my dear," He kissed her wrist. She blushed and smiled._

"_Thank you. About the nicest thing anybody ever said to me this year," She whispered softly._

_Lucius looked down at his robes. Could he finally pick up the courage to ask her out?_

"_Thank you for taking me out tonight Lucius. I have enjoyed myself very much,"_

_Lucius grinned. "My pleasure. Narcissa Black, will you be the honour of being my girlfriend?" He asked._

_There was a pause and Lucius felt his heart drop. _

_She didn't want to be his girlfriend. He has asked to soon. _

_Suddenly, before anymore thoughts came to him, she kissed him fully on the lips and Lucius was taken aback but he enjoyed it nonetheless. Their lips matched perfectly, as though like a jigsaw piece. They pulled apart, gasping for air and Narcissa looked into his cold grey eyes. _

"_Yes," She said softly. "I will have the honour of becoming your girlfriend,"_

The doors opened with a loud jolt and Lucius woke up to the usual sounds of screaming.

In the door way was the unspeakable creatures. He hid his face away from them as they came _closer, _and _closer _and _closer..._

He could swear he could hear Narcissa's laugh faintly in the distance.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **On Your own

**Fandom: **Harry Potter

**Pairings: **Narcissa/Lucius

**Warnings: **Maybe some swearing and smut later on.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. JK Rowling best author of all times does. I own things that you don't recognize. Including the peacocks.

**Please rate and review. (:**

* * *

_I always needed time on my own_

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

Narcissa entered the muggle cafe, the music playing loud and clear and her heart gave a drop as she saw that everyone else in the room were with their spouses, or with their boyfriends and girlfriends. She sniffled and she sat down at a table, further away from the rest of them in a dark corner where she would read Lucius letter in private that had arrived this morning.

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take,_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

Her sister would kill her if she found out that she was in a muggle shop. But Bellatrix wasn't going to find out. No. Sometimes she just likes to keep things to herself and away from her mad sister.

The rain started as she ordered a coffee. _Pitter, Patter. Pitter, Patter._ She always loved the rain. It was her favourite weather and some of her best memories with Lucius were in the rain. The coffee was placed on the table and she was left alone. Only the gentle music playing softly in the background as she put her letter on the table, staring at it blankly.

_When you're gone,_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

Slowly, she opened the letter with the knife and she removed it from the envelope carefully. She held back a sob as she saw Lucius neat handwriting and she began to read.

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through_

_The day and make it Ok_

_I miss you_

_I've never felt this way before_

_Everything that I do reminds me of you_

_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor_

_And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

_Dear Narcissa_

_How I long to get the stench of Azkaban out of my hair! How I long to be back in our graceful home and to be in your comforting arms! I yearn for it. My heart aches for the desire to be with you. The stench of Azkaban is getting to me and I fear I will never be able to get rid of the smell, no matter how hard we will try._

_I haven't gone mad, yet. Every day, all day, all night, I hear the screams of the prisoners. They haunt me in my dreams, they haunt my mind. Sometimes I wonder, why did I take the foolish mark when my father made me? I realize now that it was all a mistake, joining him. Perhaps it was just childish dreams, getting rid of the muggleborn. Now I realize that there are more important things in the world than just making the wizarding world pure._

Narcissa choked back a sob. Did Lucius really mean that? Did he really mean he doesn't want the dark mark anymore? She gave a soft smile. She wished so too, but it's too late to remove it. He was in the inner circle.

_Was._ She didn't even know where the Malfoy's lay anymore in Voldemort's army. She sniffed and continued reading the letter.

_When you walk away, I count the steps that you take,_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_I'm afraid this might be my only letter for a while. The guards are getting strict and evil in their own way. Perhaps, we deserve to be treated this way. But with them being evil just makes them as bad as us. Is there really a light in this world to embrace the darkness? Is there really a light to resemble hope? _

_People have different sorts of hope in their lives. People might look up to a political figure, a teacher, a angel. I don't know, just __anything. But my hope, the only thing that is keeping me from going insane, is you. You are my beacon of light. Every day, you are my only hope from keeping me from going insane. Draco too, but of course you are more important._

Narcissa gave a slight smile. Of course Lucius would say that and her heart was filled with warmth.

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_And when you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_And when you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through _

_The day, and make it Ok,_

_I miss you_

_I love you Narcissa. You are my love, my everything. I hope you are coping without me. Be strong my love, be strong for Draco because I know you can do it. You're as fierce as a lion when it comes to Draco. Remember the time when we nearly lost him in our gardens and we found him by the lake? _

She could imagine him chuckling now. She remembered the day like it was yesterday where none of this happened, now it seemed like a life time ago. It seems that Draco's childhood had been snatched away from him. Too soon. Too quickly.

Why her? Why Draco? Why Lucius?

_Why?_

_We were made for each other_

_Out here forever_

_I know we were yeah,_

_And all I ever wanted was for you to know_

_Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul_

_I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

_I have to go now. The days are dragging me by slowly, the days no longer feel like days to me, they feel like years. Perhaps longer. _

_I will always love you Narcissa. Don't let anyone else tell you otherwise because I do and I mean it._

_Draco will look after you when I'm not here. _

_Take care,_

_Yours always,_

_Lucius_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_And when you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

Narcissa put down the letter back on the table and she wiped away a few tears that were silently creeping down her cheek. She couldn't show she was weak. Not in this muggle shop. Not here.

But it was too late. She began sobbing and she bit the end of her sleeve to stop making choking noises, people looked at her, feeling sorry for her although they had no idea why they were feeling sorry for her. A waitress came up to her and bent down, looking concerned at her.

"Are you all right miss?" She asked in a thick heavy accent. Narcissa looked up through teary eyes and she sniffed, wiping the last of the tears away.

Get a grip Narcissa! You are a Malfoy! Be proud! Be strong! You can't break down yet. She told herself firmly. She sat up right and looked up at the waitress.

_And when you're gone_

_All the words I need to hear will always get me through_

_The day and make it Ok,_

_I miss you_

She looked straight into the eyes of the woman and firmly replied. "Yes. I am perfectly fine." The waitress gave her a long searching look before going back to her counter.

But in fact, Narcissa wasn't fine.

She wasn't even okay.

* * *

**Note- Song is By: When You're Gone By Avril Lavigne **


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: **On Your own

**Fandom: **Harry Potter

**Pairings: **Narcissa/Lucius

**Warnings: **Maybe some swearing and smut later on.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. JK Rowling best author of all times does. I own things that you don't recognize. Including the peacocks.

**Please rate and review. (:**

* * *

September came and passed and Narcissa found herself in October. It was getting closer towards Halloween and already the leaves were turning a crispy red colour.

Narcissa sighed and looked deeply into the fireplace, ignoring the noises her sister was making in the other room and she gripped her wine glass tightly.

Halloween was the time of year to frighten people. To scare them. But didn't they already have enough horrors in this world? Didn't they already have enough scare?

She wondered how Lucius was coping now. Had he gone mad yet? He promised her he wouldn't go mad. But sometimes promises are broken.

"'Cissy I'm _bored_," Bellatrix whined as she dumped herself into one of the big armchairs.

Narcissa turned to her sister and rolled her eyes.

"You're always bored. Why don't you and Rodolphus go somewhere?"

Bellatrix huffed and folded her arms like a child as she snuggled deeper into the armchair.

"I take that as a no," Narcissa said giving a small chuckle and Bellatrix rolled her eyes, muttering a spell and a wine glass filled with deep red blooded wine appeared in her hands and she leaned forwards, letting the fire heat up her face.

"Don't you sometimes wish Andromeda was here?" Narcissa asked after a couple minutes of silence.

Bellatrix looked up and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why do you ask that?" She asked, sneering.

"She always makes everything better. Don't you think? Remember, she always made us laugh and smile even through the darkest of times and right now, I wish she was here with us."

Bellatrix gave a growl of disgust.

"You're still in the past 'Cissy! It's time to let go! It's her fault for marrying that Mudblood," Her face showed complete disgust and she spat into the fireplace. "No. I do not miss her,"

Narcissa knew she was lying. She knew Bellatrix to well. But Bellatrix being Bellatrix, didn't want to admit the truth of missing her blood traitor sister in front of anybody. Perhaps, alone she would admit it, admit to herself that she missed Andromeda. But never would she show emotion about her in front of people.

"I'm not in the past! How can you say that I am still in the past?" Narcissa said, astonished.

"Because you think too much. You think of all the things that have happened. Sometimes it is best not to dwell on the past while you are living the present," Bella said and she drank the last of the wine before putting it down on the floor, making her way to the door twirling her wand in her fingers as she went.

"Be strong Narcissa. I never knew you could be like this," Bella shook her head and closed the door behind her.

Her words rung inside Narcissa head. _You're still in the past! It's time to let go!_

Was she still in the past? Was she not appreciating the present enough?

But what is there to appreciate? What is there to love?

_Him._


End file.
